thrill me sequence
by korichan
Summary: In which Schu and Farf get locked in a room together and have to cope. (schu/farf shonen-ai. mostly humor, partly sappy).
1. thrill me sequence #01

title: thrill me sequence  
author: kori  
fandom: wk  
pairing: schu/farf. although it's not really a pairing  
[yet].  
disclaimer: not mine.  
summary: schu and farf in confined space.  
warning: read at your own risk. twist your brain.  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
thrill me sequence #01  
  
  
BAM ::catch:: BAM ::catch:: BAM ::catch:: ...  
  
He was furious. How could Crawford do that to him. BAM  
::catch:: BAM ::catch:: ...  
  
"stop that."  
  
"How can he lock me in here?!"  
  
BAM ::catch:: BAM ::catch::  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
".. in here with YOU!!"  
  
Schuldig ignored his partner-in-boredom and continued  
throwing the small ball against the wall, all the while  
ranting on about how unfair life - and especially Crawford -  
was.  
  
"Stop that or your eyeballs will help me hurt god."  
  
Now *that* certainly got his attention.  
  
"But I'm bored."  
  
"Then do something."  
  
"What do *you* do all day?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But that's just bo-ring!" Petulance in the redhead's voice.  
  
Farfarello shrugged. "What's there to do in here?"  
  
Schuldig looked at him in disbelief, then sighed. "You  
really do lead a boring life, don't you?"  
  
****** 


	2. thrill me sequence #02

thrill me sequence #02  
  
  
"Anou... are you just sitting around all day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Farfarello sat there with his back against the wall and  
stared up at the ceiling. Schuldig was lying on his stomach  
next to him and wondered how anyone could look so  
indifferent.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Crawford took my knives away."  
  
"Oh, don't you have anything else in that head of yours?!"  
  
Farfarello didn't react at all and Schuldig got too bored to  
watch the statue-like freak any longer. With a long  
suffering sigh, he rolled onto his side to stare at the  
wall.  
  
"I know where he put them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your knives."  
  
Farfarello was breathing. That was all he did. //Fuck. Does  
he do anything else?//  
  
"When he lets me out of here I'll get them for you."  
  
"He'd throw you right back in here."  
  
"I know." The redhead sighed. "But then we'd have something  
to do."  
  
  
****** 


	3. thrill me sequence #03

thrill me sequence #03  
  
  
"Stripper."  
  
"Knife."  
  
Schuldig snorted. "How often do I have to tell you the rules  
to this game? Even children can play it. It's *ea-sy*!" The  
last word was sneered like the worst insult ever.  
  
Farfarello just looked at the redhead. Blankly.  
  
"Ok. One more time. And this time for the sake of my sanity.  
I..." he pointed at himself, "... say a *word*," he was  
talking slow, as if talking to a very small child, "you..."  
he pointed at the Irishman, "... say another word that  
starts with the last letter of the word I..." he pointed at  
himself again. "... said."  
  
Farfarello continued to stare at him. Schuldig waved his  
hand in front of the other's eyes.  
  
"Do you understand now?"  
  
Farfarello nodded.  
  
"Ok. Then we'll try it again." He thought for a moment.  
"Laptop." Then he sat there and watched the Irishman  
expectantly.  
  
"Knife."  
  
******** 


	4. thrill me sequence #04

thrill me sequence #04  
  
  
  
Asleep. He's asleep and I watch him.  
  
Hardly believable how calm he looks. As if he isn't the cold  
murderer, the insane killing machine. He could make me think  
that he wouldn't go for my heart. With a knife. First chance  
he gets.  
  
I want to kiss him. Draw him close and hold him. I want to  
feel his warmth, want to touch his skin. It looks so soft.  
So white. Like fragile porcelaine. His scars shining like  
cracks in a doll.  
  
I feel cold and alone.  
  
He's so close. Yet so far away.  
  
I wish I could sleep like him. Next to him. Close to him.  
Held in his arms.  
  
But I fear I wouldn't wake up again.  
  
******** 


	5. thrill me sequence #05

thrill me sequence #05  
  
  
  
"See? I told you he'd throw you back in here."  
  
"That's the last thing I need to hear from you, Farfarello."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because *you*'d be fodder for any 'i-told-you-so' person,  
*freak*."  
  
"So i can't say it?"  
  
"No. You're the last person, who has the right to say that."  
  
"Ok. But i *did* tell you."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder, if it isn't me who's the insane one  
instead of you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you sound like my mother to me."  
  
Farfarello stared at him, seemed to think about that. Seemed  
to have a really hard time thinking about that.  
  
"And that's bad?"  
  
Schuldig sighed. He would have slapped his forehead, but  
that just didn't fit his persona. He just sighed again and  
decided that maybe - just maybe - Farfarello wasn't the  
brightest crayon in the box.  
  
"Anyway, i got your knives."  
  
"Give them to me."  
  
Schuldig rolled his eyes. "Oh, thanks Schuldig for getting  
me my knives. You're a wonderful person. How can I show you  
my gratitude?" He muttered in a weird growly voice.  
  
Farfarello licked one of his knives. "Want to play?"  
  
  
********* 


	6. thrill me sequence #06

thrill me sequence #06  
  
  
  
Schu was sitting in their cell (well, actually in  
Farfarello's cell, but Schu'd been spending so much time in  
there, it was now his cell as well...), on the floor.  
Without clothes. He wasn't naked because a) he still had his  
boxers on and b) it was only called 'naked' if you *wanted*  
to call it 'naked'. And - thanks but no thanks - he didn't  
want to be naked with a naked Farfarello in the same cell.  
He rather preferred being un-clothed with an un-clothed  
Farfarello in the same cell.  
  
On top of that, their un-clothed-ness had originated in  
Schu's practical brain.  
  
Schuldig snickered, stuck his tongue out in concentration  
and painted a smiley on Farfarello's left ass-cheek.  
  
::Damn, the red crayon's not gonna make it much longer...::  
  
  
********* 


	7. thrill me sequence #07

thrill me sequence #07  
  
  
  
"DU ARSCHLOCH! OPEN THE DOOR! YOU CAN'T JUST LOCK ME IN  
HERE! MACH DIE TÜR AUF!!"  
  
Schuldig hopped back a step, when Crawford threw the door  
open. "You think this will get you out of here any time  
soon?" he asked, grinning smugly at a naked Schu with  
colorful patterns all over his body.  
  
"Fuck you! I don't care. I just need new crayons."  
  
  
********* 


	8. thrill me sequence #08

thrill me sequence #08  
  
  
"You stink."  
  
"I *what*?!" Schuldig couldn't believe what he'd heard, or  
that Farfarello had said something without being asked, or  
*what* he'd said.  
  
"You stink." There. There it was again.  
  
How could he? Schuldig opted for imploding Farfie's brain,  
but the thought of spending days alone in here with a corpse  
kept him from actually doing it. "I.. I... I don't."  
  
"Do too." The crazy man muttered and... was that a grin?  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too." Oh yes, that was a grin. He'd never seen the other  
man grin in a sane way before. He'd never been teased by him  
either...  
  
"Do not!" He repeated, close to pouting now.  
  
Farfarello leaned closer, inhaled deeply, then smirked at  
him in a way that said far better what he thought than  
thousand 'Do too!' would ever have.  
  
Schu sniffed at himself and wrinkled his nose. "Ok. Maybe I  
do. But it's no wonder after five days in here. And you  
smell too."  
  
  
[to be continued] 


End file.
